


Your Secret's Safe With Me

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Flirty! Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship, Security cameras do not exist for the sake of this story, Stark! Reader, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Steve's got a crush on the new doctor down at the med bay and all is well in his pursuit of her until he learns a little secret.Her dad's the Iron Man.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> italics = thoughts

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Steve waved to Bucky and Sam as they got off the quinjet, coming home from a mission.

"What's the rush?" Sam asked, puzzled by his hurried state. 

"I gotta go get this cut checked out," Steve informed. 

Sam raised a brow. Steve was a reckless man, he had learned after spending so many years with him, but lately, he was far more reckless than usual on missions. It was as if he was trying to get hurt. 

"More like check on his girlfriend," Bucky said with an all-knowing smirk. 

"Shut up, Buck." Steve glowered as he turned quickly to look at him. Bucky chuckled at his apparent annoyance. 

"Wait a second, what girlfriend?" Sam questioned. "And how come I don't know about her and robocop does?" Sam was a bit offended.

Bucky grunted at his name. "Maybe it's because he actually likes me."

"What's to like about you?" Sam jeered. "You have zero personality." 

"Well, you-" 

"Guys," Steve said, exhausted. "Quit it." 

"Right," Sam said. "Back to mystery girlfriend which you haven't told me anything about." 

Steve huffed, wishing he had just let them argue. 

"She's not my girlfriend." Steve scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "She's just a friend." 

"She's an acquaintance if anything." Bucky crossed his arms. "You don't even know anything about her." 

"Well, it takes time." Steve defended. 

"You're taking too much time!" Bucky said. 

"Hello?" Sam hollered. "I asked a question. Who is this chick?"

"It's the new doctor at medbay." Bucky told him. 

"You mean the one with the cute smile?" Sam asked and Steve frowned a little. 

"Yeah, that's the one." Bucky snapped his fingers at him. "She's got pretty eyes too." 

"I've never really noticed maybe I'll check 'em out next time I see her," Sam noted. 

"Stop it," Steve stated. "You guys sound like creeps." 

The two of them snickered in reply. "Looks like someone doesn't like us talking about his girlfriend." Sam joked. 

"She's not my girlfriend," Steve grunted. 

"Not yet," Bucky said with an encouraging smile. 

Steve blushed a light pink and shook his head gently. "All right, I'm outta here." He walked towards the direction of the compound. 

"Don't forget, man!" Sam shouted behind him. "Whatever you do, don't freeze!" 

Steve chuckled to himself. That was easier said than done. 

* * *

Steve sat on the checkup table, patiently waiting for you to arrive. He remembered the first day he met you. You were fresh out of medical school and had earned a job at the Avenger's Compound infirmary about a month ago. 

The first time, Steve met you was in the infirmary with a broken arm and a busted lip. You were assigned to check up on him and he knew the minute you walked through that door there was something different about you. 

It was like an angel had entered the plain room. Cue the trumpets and the choir. Cue the cupids flying around with bows and heart-shaped arrows. You were absolutely heavenly and Steve was on cloud nine until you brought him back to earth by waving your hand in front of his face. If love at first sight was real then that very moment would have been a prime example.

The entire check-up was a trainwreck on his side with awkward jokes and a lot of blushing. He regretted the way he acted after the whole ordeal by sitting in his room and squishing his face against his pillow until he couldn't breathe. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn't stop thinking about you and how sweet you were. You politely chuckled at every terrible joke he made and were so gentle with him as if he wasn't one of the world's mightiest heroes. The sun fell shy in comparison to your brilliant smile and he found himself lost in your glimmering eyes. Night and day, all Steve could think about was you and ended up making his wounds an excuse to see you almost every day. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite patient." You walked in with a tender smile. Steve returned the smile. "What's it this time Captain? A broken rib? A swollen ankle? A papercut?" 

Steve chuckled as you approached him. "Very funny, Doc. It's just a cut on my arm." 

"Darn, I was hoping for something more exciting." 

"Sorry, to get your hopes up." 

You came up to him to examine his wound and he felt goosebumps the minute your fingers brushed his arm. The top of his uniform was taken off and was only in a white tee to give you easy access. 

"Ewww," you pretended to be grossed out. "This is ugly. It's deeper than it looks but nothing I can't fix." You gave him a smile as you turned to take out materials needed for stitching.

"That's why I always come to you, Doc." He said, cheekily. You smiled looking through the cabinets for some surgical thread. 

You return to him and inject him with a mild anesthetic before preparing your needle and thread. Steve was caught in a daze, admiring the diligence in your work. You begin working on sowing his cut and silence rested between the two of you. 

"You know I've always thought that you were one of the more careful ones on the team." 

"Are you implying something?" He asked. 

"No," you chuckled still focused on your threading. "It's just you look so graceful on TV and don't seem like the person who gets hurt so easily, but this is like your third time here this week." 

"Don't like having me around, Doc?" He flirted, feeling a bit bold. 

"No, no, I never said that. I enjoy your daily visits." You told him, making the tips of his ears turn bright red. "It's just your wound seems a bit deliberate." 

Crap, you were catching on to him. Of course, you would, you were so smart. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked innocently. 

"I'm not a master in combat, but they seem to be a bit amateurish if you get where I'm coming from." You gave him a sly smirk, finishing up on his cut. “Like they could easily be avoided.” 

"Are you saying I do it on purpose?" 

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." You said cutting the leftover thread with scissors. "Shouldn't you be the one telling me that, Captain?" 

Steve shook his head with a chuckle. "It's not. I'm just a bit reckless." 

"You sure about that?" You give him a smile while knotting the thread tight. "Word at the receptionist's desk is that you've got a crush on someone around here." 

Steve looked over to you with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Oh yeah? And who do they say it is?" He asked intrigued. 

You shrug standing in front of him. "I don't know, it's all hush-hush when I get there. Personally, I think I'd be better off not knowing." 

"And why's that?" 

You cheeks tinted a soft pink as you carried on. "Well, I'd be heartbroken if I knew who that lucky someone was." 

Steve's heart was thumping at an unbelievable rate. "And what if I said it was you?" He blurted out without even thinking. 

You looked at him speechless and Steve's brain defused by his own stupidity. 

_ Stupid! Why would you say that?!? She was just harmlessly flirting with you and you just had to unwrap the whole enchilada! You moron! What were you thinking??? _

He quickly tried to explain himself, but ended up a babbling mess. "Uh, I'm sorry. I got carried away and shouldn't have said that. Sometimes I say things out of nowhere. I'm so..." 

You giggled at his frantic state and he stopped talking. "Is that why you always get yourself hurt?" You asked with a mischievous grin. 

"Ahh, well I um," he avoids your gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see you is all." He mumbled. 

You bit your lip in amusement. Never did you think the great Captain America, God's righteous man, would fall for you. It made you feel warm and at peace knowing that the feelings you had been harboring for him were equally returned. 

"Don't you think there were better ways of doing that then getting yourself hurt constantly?" You gave him an amused grin. 

"Ahh, I guess I just took the easiest route." He smiled sheepishly looking at you through his long eyelashes. “You’re always so busy.” 

You giggled again. "I guess I could understand that, but I don't think you've realized how many of my bandages you've used up." 

"Then maybe I should do something to repay you?" 

You posed as if you were thinking. "Good idea, I’m thinking something that consists of you, me, and a quiet cafe?" 

Steve chuckled while nodding. "I think that'd be a great idea." 

"Then it's a deal then. How about this Friday at noon?" 

"That's perfect for me." He said, with indeterminate happiness. 

"Great, I'll see you then. Well, I think you’re all done, it’ll probably take a couple of days for it to heal or hours in your case." You said picking up your clipboard. "Have a wonderful day, Mr. Rogers." 

"Thanks, you too." He said as you opened the door to leave. 

You give him a simple nod with a beaming smile while walking out of the room. The door closed behind you and all you could hear were Steve's suppressed cheers that were turning you into a blushing, giggling mess.

* * *

Steve sat on the outdoor table of a small cafe a few minutes away from the compound. He was forcibly dressed in an outfit that was picked out by Bucky and Sam. The two of them were astonished that he was able to actually snag a date with you and took extreme measures to make sure everything was perfect on his side. Steve did appreciate their help, but they were a bit overbearing at times. He knew what he was doing even if he hadn’t been with a lot of girls. 

Steve looked at his watch, reading the time as ‘11:48’. There was an inkling of worry in his mind but he quickly brushed it off thinking you were just running late. After all, he was a bit early out of pure excitement. Steve couldn’t believe he was actually going on a date for you. He had to pinch himself a couple of times to make sure he was still in his body and that it wasn’t all just a really great dream. 

To take his mind off of where you were, he pulled out a piece of paper that was in his pocket and began to draw the scene in front of him. So immersed in his work, he had forgotten how much time had elapsed and checked the time again to see it was twenty minutes past noon. 

Steve frowned to himself with a thousand worries racing through him. Maybe he was being led on? Steve shook his head. No, you wouldn't do anything like that. You weren't that kind of person. Steve decided to wait another five minutes then would leave if you didn't show up.

They were the most painstaking five minutes of his life. His leg was shaking wildly and his lower lip would definitely start bleeding by the way he was biting it. He sighed in defeat the minute it was time and decided to leave until you popped up in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry!" You said, trying to catch a breath. You stood in front of him with a floral patterned sundress and matching sandals. Steve didn't even care if you were late since you looked so cute. "Staff was really tight today and I had to squeeze in some extra patients. I was going to call you, but I never got your number and-" 

"It's okay, doll, I didn't mind the wait," Steve assured with a gentle smile. 

Your cheeks lit a soft pink at his term of endearment as you sat down. 

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long." 

"Not at all." 

You smiled. "You look good today." You complimented. 

Steve's face turned thirty different shades of red as he chuckled. "So I don't look good on any other day?" He flirted. 

You chuckled. "No, I mean you always look good, but it's a new look. I usually see you all bruised and battered." 

"Well, we can make this a norm if you’d like that?” He asked leaning over the table towards you with his face propped up in his hand. 

You chuckled at his flirtatious behavior. “I think I’d like that very much.” You copied his stance. 

A waitress approached the two of you asking for an order. After ordering a light snack you noticed the drawing on the table. 

“You draw?”

“Oh, just a little,” Steve said sheepishly.

“Seems to be more than just a little,” You smiled, observing his art. You picked it up and turned around comparing it to the street behind you. “Wow, it looks exactly the same!” You exclaimed in wonder. You turned back to him and he smiled shyly. “I’m so jealous! I stink at drawing.” 

“You can’t be that bad.” 

“Oh no, it’s bad. My art teacher in high school said I did not have a future in art and that I should stick to science.” 

“Maybe you just didn’t have a good teacher,” Steve suggested.

“No, I don’t think so,” you replied with a chuckle. “So how do you do this?” You asked pointing at the picture. “How do you make it look so real?” 

Steve gave you a bashful smile beginning to explain. “Well, it’s all about the shading.” 

You listened to him carefully as the waitress brought your orders. Steve’s hand was shaking just a little under the gaze of your observant eyes. You paid attention to everything he said intently and with great interest or at least pretending to. 

“I’m sorry, I must be boring you,” Steve said stopping in the middle of his lecture. 

“No, I think it’s interesting!” You told him. “I really enjoy art even though I’m not that good at it. I used to go to the art museum with my mom a lot. It was one of my favorite places to visit.” 

“Maybe we can go there next time?” Steve asked. “If you want that is.” 

You gave him a beaming smile and Steve felt his legs turn to mush and his heart leaping out of his chest. “I’d love to.” 

The two of you spent another hour at the cafe talking about different topics that came to mind and the more you spoke the more Steve fell in love. Sometimes he’d catch himself in a daze just admiring the little things about you and would only snap out of it when you’d call his name so sweetly. Your date was cut short when you received a call from one of the nurses calling you in for help. The two of you prepared to leave and after a lot of harmless arguing Steve paid the bill, much to your chagrin. 

He walked you to your car and in all honesty, you didn't want to leave him. 

"I had a lot of fun today, Steve." You said unlocking your beauty of a car.

"So did I," Steve replied. "Hope we can do it again sometime?" 

"I'd like that a lot." You said. "Just not in an examination room okay?" 

"Of course, doll." 

Your blush ran to your cheeks at his nickname. 

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Steve tried to apologize. 

"No, I like it." You smiled. "It's cute." 

Steve dug his hands into the pockets of his pants with a grin. 

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." You stated, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “See you later.” You said with a smile, getting into your car. 

Steve kept his cool as you left despite his insides screaming by your kiss. 

_ Steve Rogers, there’s hope for you yet! _

* * *

"So how was it?" Bucky asked Steve at the kitchen counter. 

"How was what?" Steve asked pouring himself a cup of orange juice. 

"Don't play stupid with us man!" Sam said then began to whisper. "How was the date?" 

"It was good." He replied. 

"That's it? Just good?" Bucky asked. 

"It was great. We had a lot of fun." 

"Yeah, what'd you guys do?" Sam asked curiously. 

"Nothing that concerns you," Steve said taking a sip of his juice. 

"Did you get laid?" Bucky blurted out and Steve almost choked on his drink. 

"No, Buck!" He said. "It was the first date for crying out loud." 

Bucky shrugged. "I'm just asking."

"Something had to have happened if you're being so secretive." Sam wondered. 

"Maybe I just don't want to tell you. Ever thought about that?" 

"After all we've done to help you this is the thanks we get?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"How did you even help me?" 

"Steve, if we didn't help you pick out your outfit you would've ended up looking like a clown." Bucky deadpanned and Steve grunted. "If it wasn't for us she would've ditched you point-blank." 

"Now I'm definitely not telling you anything," Steve said as Tony entered the common room. 

"Gather round Avengers there's someone I'd like you all to meet," Tony said with excitement. 

"If it's another killer bot, Tony, I'm not interested," Clint said nonchalantly, laying on the sofa with his eyes fixated on the television. 

"It's not," Tony assured, slightly annoyed. "It's something far greater." 

"Consider my interest piqued," Natasha said as she walked in from another doorway with Wanda beside her. 

Tony gave her the biggest and brightest smile, any of them had ever seen. "I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter, [Y/N]." 

As if on cue, you walked into the room with a cheerful smile. Steve was drinking his orange juice when he saw you and spurted it all over the counter in complete shock. 

_ Wait, what?!? _


	2. 2

Clint couldn't believe his hearing aids. "Bullshit!" He exclaimed. 

"Watch it, Cap doesn't like that kinda language." Sam snickered as he looked over to Bucky whose face was covered with Steve's orange juice. 

Bucky gave Steve his famous Winter Soldier glare, but Steve was too busy gaping at Tony and you. 

You were his what? The fact that Tony had a child was terrifying in itself but the fact it was you well that was a whole other ballpark. You, the most angelic being on earth, the one thing that made his dreams so much sweeter, were the daughter of his best friend. A very difficult and sometimes annoying best friend, but one nonetheless. 

This couldn't be happening to him. It wasn't real, was it? No, it was all a dream. A very weird dream that he'd wake up and probably laugh too. Only it wasn't and Steve only realized this when he felt a waffle slam against his cheek. He looked over to Bucky, who was fuming.

"What's with you, Buck?" He asked annoyed. 

"Why the hell did you spit all of your orange juice on me!" He exclaimed. "That's disgusting, man." 

"Not the time, Buck." Sam elbowed him. 

"I'm gonna kill you later." 

"You okay, Capsicle?" Tony asked. "You look a little shocked." 

Steve composed himself. "No, I'm fine. We're fine, right guys?" 

"Peachy," Bucky grunted. 

Steve glanced your way, asking a million questions with his eyes which you did your best to avoid by looking at everything but him. 

"There's no way you have a kid," Clint asked still in shock. "That's just not right." 

"Well, I do. So deal with it." Tony snapped back. 

“That should be against the law,” Clint replied. “One Stark is enough for this world.” 

You rolled your eyes in amusement. 

“There’s like five Bartons out there and somehow that’s a good thing?” Tony sassed him. 

“You know what-”

“Quit it, Clint.” Nat flicked him on the side of the head. “You’re being a brat.” 

Clint formed a scowl, glaring at her. 

“[Y/N], this is Nat.” Tony introduced. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard a lot of the famous Black Widow. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” You shook her hand.

“Same here,” Nat replied. “Don’t mind this moron, his mouth is too big for his own good.” She said and you chuckled. 

“Hiyah Stark Jr., the name’s Clint.” He said leaning over the couch to give you a handshake. You groaned internally at his nickname. You hated it when people called you that. 

One by one, you greeted every Avenger until you came up to Steve, who was still stunned by the news.

"Captain, it's a pleasure to meet you." You shook his hand with an awkward smile. 

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Stark." He placed an emphasis on your last name and all you could do was smile sheepishly. 

The two of you kept on shaking hands not really wanting to let go. 

"You can stop now," Nat said with a smirk. 

"Right, sorry about that." You said. 

"It's no problem at all. 

“Hey, [Y/N], did you get a tour of the compound yet?” Wanda inquired.

“No, I haven’t.” You replied. “I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t even unpacked anything yet.” 

“Want me to give you one, right now?” She asked, 

“Sure!” You said with a smile, walking behind her. You looked over to glance at Steve one more time with an apologetic and guilty look. 

“Come on, Robin Hood,” Nat told Clint. “We’ve got a mission to get ready for.” 

Clint groaned then muttered something under his breath as he got up. Tony made sure to the two had left before directing his attention towards the trio of single men. 

"Okay just to make one thing clear," Tony said pointing at all of them. "If any of you even think about chasing after my daughter or even look in her direction I will kill you." His voice turned exceptionally dark towards the end. 

The boys gulped at his sharp words and nodded nervously. 

"Don't worry, man," Sam assured. "Consider us her brothers." 

Steve looked over at Sam incredulously. That was the last thing he wanted to be. 

Tony smirked at them. "Great, I'll see you guys around. I've got work to do." 

"Speak for yourself," Steve whispered pointedly at Sam. 

"I was." 

"Then why did you say us?" 

"Well not all of us got a crush on Stark Jr." Bucky snorted

"Would you keep it down." Steve hissed, worried Tony might hear. 

"Don't worry, he's not even here." 

"Meeting in my room in five," Steve ordered as he walked away. 

"You're joking right?" Sam asked. Steve gave him a look and Sam groaned. 

"Can we meet in like an hour?" Bucky asked. "I gotta wash my face and exfoliate…" 

"Oh shut up, Buck, it's just orange juice." Sam jeered.

"Yeah, from his mouth!' 

* * *

“We get it, Steve, you’re very upset that she didn’t tell you. You’ve said it for the tenth time in the past hour.” Sam complained. “But honestly I still can’t believe how hard you’re crushing on Stark Jr.” 

"Keep it down will ya?" Bucky hissed while playing a game on his phone. "I just got off of that guy's hit list and I'm tryna keep it that way." 

"And somehow you've made it onto mine." Sam deadpanned. 

"Guys, I'm being serious here," Steve stated. 

Sam sighed as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve, I'm gonna tell you something that you probably won't like but will save you a lot of trouble." 

"What's that?" 

"Forget about her." Sam deadpanned and Steve frowned at his advice.

"That's the stupidest advice I've ever heard." Bucky paused his game to look at them. "Don't listen to him, buddy, listen to me, your OLDEST friend." He emphasized. "If you like her as much as you say you do then you should go for it. It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"Yeah and get his head blasted off," Sam added. 

"Better than not getting laid." 

"Buck!" Steve groaned as he sat on the bed.

"On a serious note, man, I get you really like her, but just think about the situation. Tony is your friend and he made it real clear he didn't want anyone fooling around with his daughter. I mean think of the consequences. It'll only go downhill." Sam stated. "I think you should just let her go. I mean there's like millions of girls out there. You'll find a good one." 

"But none of them are her." Steve sighed, falling back onto his bed dramatically. "She's better than the rest." 

"Quit acting like a hormonal teenager, Steve, you're a grown man." Sam sounded like his mother. 

"Yeah, a grown man who's not afraid of one made out of tin. Since when was Captain America a coward?" Bucky asked. 

“You’re making this into an ego thing when it’s not,” Sam said. “This is about maintaining the peace!” 

“Hey, I’m just being thoughtful here,” Bucky argued. “If Stevie likes her he should go for it. You don’t know, Sam. You weren’t there back in the 40’s. Dude had no chance with any girl that came our way. So there’s a girl that’s finally taken an interest in him shouldn’t he go for it? Regardless of whose daughter she is? I mean this could be his only chance.” 

Steve glared at him from the bed. “I meant it in a good way, man.” 

“I don’t know I guess that’s his decision.” Sam sighed. 

“So whaddya say, Stevie?” Bucky asked. “Whatcha gonna do?” 

Steve sat up. “I don’t know, Buck. I don’t know what I want.” Steve stood up and started pacing. “I know I should respect Tony’s wish and he has every right to say what he did but at the same time, I don’t think I can just forget about her. She’s too perfect. She just lights up the world, ya know? She’s so damn cute all the time. I know I’m being dramatic but she’s a real-life angel.”

Bucky shook his head. “ _ You’re screwed Stevie, you’re in too deep. _ ”

"You know what I really want right now." Steve looked over at Sam slightly annoyed at the fact he wasn't listening to him. "I really want some tacos and not just any tacos. I'm talking about those Doritos tacos." 

"Me too, dude. You wanna go to Taco Bell?" Bucky asked. 

"Bro, are you asking me out on a date?" Sam asked with a grimace. 

"A strictly bro date," Bucky stated. 

Sam shrugged. "Alright, let's go."

Steve couldn't believe them. His love life was on the line here and all they could think about were tacos. 

"You comin' Steve?" Bucky asked. 

"No, you guys go," Steve said. "I wanna think for a while." 

Sam looked over at Bucky and gave him a look. Both knew it wasn’t good to leave Steve pondering for too long, but this was a decision he had to make himself. They decided to leave in order to give him some space. 

Steve walked around the Avengers Compound his mind occupied by thoughts of all kinds. Just when he thought he had another chance at love, he lost it. Sam was right, there were thousands of girls out there. Girls who were willing to drop themselves in front of him if he asked, but they weren’t you. There was a different air to you. He couldn’t really define it, but it was none like he had felt before.

Steve found himself outside on the patio of the building and decided to sit on one of the patio chairs to think some more.

"Mind if I join you?" 

Steve turned his head to see you standing with a sheepish smile on your face. 

"Not at all." He said returning the smile. 

You sat down next to him. Neither of you said a word as you looked down at your hands with Steve looking out towards the field. The setting was extremely awkward and both were nervous on how to break the tension between them. 

"Steve." 

"[Y/N]," 

The two of you said in unison then chuckled at your perfect timing. 

"You go first." You offered. 

"Ladies first," Steve said. 

You looked down into your lap with your heart beating at an ungodly speed. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." You started off. "I should've told you who my dad was from the start. I guess I was afraid? I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go out with me if you did." 

Steve's heart fluttered. All this time he thought he was the only one wanting to know you more but learning that the feeling was mutual made him feel like a million dollars. He didn't even care if you were the daughter of his arch-nemesis, he'd go wherever you'd take him. 

"You do realize I would've found out sooner or later? I mean Tony's not the type to keep things a secret." Steve asked sweetly. 

"Well, he kept me a secret for the past twenty-four years. He only told you guys because he trusts all of you." You said. "I don't know. Sometimes I make stupid decisions." 

"Stupid doesn't really seem to fit the Stark name. Don't you think, doll?" Steve asked. 

You chuckled, knowing he was poking fun at you. "If you know anything about my dad, you'd know he makes a lot of stupid decisions." 

"No, not really." He tried to defend. 

"He made a killer bot that almost cost you your job." You deadpanned. 

"Well, he had good intentions." 

You shake your head in amusement and Steve smiled at your demeanor. You were relaxed around him and talked to him as if he were an old friend. The best part was that he was starting to be himself around you too. He didn't have to try you just brought it out of him. 

"But I really am sorry." Your tone shifted to serious as you returned to the pressing topic at hand. "I've never wanted to make you feel that I've been playing around with you or leading you on. It was never my intention to hurt you." 

Steve looked into your eyes and he knew you weren't lying. You gave him a smile and he loved the way your eyes crinkle when you did.

"I really do like you Steve." His heart leaped out of his chest. You caught him off guard there. "You're a lot of fun and I'd love to get to know you more." A scarlet blush crept onto your cheeks. "Maybe even more than just a friend." You mumbled enough for him to hear. 

Steve's blush went straight to the tips of his ears and his heart was off its' pacemaker. Were you out to kill him? Cause if you kept on sweet-talking him like that he might just keel over. 

He did his best to keep himself composed and smiled kindly but not able to hide the deep blush on his face. 

"I'd love to as well, doll," Steve said, placing his hand on top of your hand that was by your side. He didn't know what made him do it, but he liked the way your hand felt. "You're the sweetest person I've ever met." 

Now it was your turn to get flustered. You gulped silently and hoped he didn't realize how sweaty your hands were from it all. His words were etched into your brain. You knew for a fact it was going to play like a broken record at all times of the day. 

"But what would Tony think?" He asked. 

Your shoulders dropped. You knew your dad would be against it. He was always a bit overprotective. It was understandable at times, he was a superhero and had a list of sworn enemies out to get back at him. Having a superhero boyfriend would just complicate matters even more. Not to mention if the said boyfriend was one of his closest friends. 

You huffed in frustration as you looked out at the field in front of you completely despondent. Until a brilliant idea came to mind and you looked over Steve with a glimmer in your eyes that he had seen one too many times in Tony's. You were concocting a genius plan and Steve knew for a fact it was going to be disastrous. 

"Unless…" you trailed off. Steve looked puzzled and somewhat wary.

"Doll, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" He asked. 

"I don't know, Captain, what do you think I'm thinking?" You asked, mischievously. 

He shook his head with a smile. "You're crazy." 

"I might be a tad bit crazy but it could work." You said. "Come on, Steve, what's the worst that could happen?" 

Well, for starters, his head could get blasted off. Steve knew it was wrong on so many levels. He knew that it would end badly, but the gleam in your eyes and the playful smile plastered on your face lured him to your side. 

He didn't know why he felt so excited when you dropped the idea. Maybe it was your tight grip on his hand or the fact that he was just bored with his routine life and needed a little spice. Whatever it was he couldn't say no to you. Not when you wanted it so badly yourself. God, was he going to get into big trouble, but when was falling in love supposed to be safe? 

Steve gave you an equally sly smirk and you knew you had him. He was like putty in your hands. 

“We don’t have to tell anyone.” 

Steve nodded. "I guess we could give it a try." 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this mess is. so just take it as it is jfajhsdlfa

"Steve, stop." You chuckled between kisses. "We're going to get caught."

You were on the way to work until a strong hand pulled you into a secluded part of the corridor. It just so happened to be your boyfriend of two months wanting to sneak a couple of kisses in.

"There's no one here, doll," Steve said.

"Someone could come!" You whispered.

Steve ignored you and dipped his head into the crook of your neck, peppering kisses around your sweet spot.

"Steve," you moaned softly.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I'm gonna kill you if you leave a mark." You threatened.

Steve chuckled as he lifted his head to look at you. "Alright doll, I'll stop. Happy?"

"Very happy." You replied curtly, giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later." You walk away only to be pulled back again.

"What's the rush?"

"In case you didn't know, I have patients that need my help."

"I need you, too." He whispered with a playful pout.

You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you. "I'm all yours, Captain." You said with a sultry smile and Steve couldn't hide the blush growing on his face. "After work that is."

Steve groaned in reply. "Doll, you've got a ten-hour shift. It's gonna take forever."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make it up to you." You bring your lips to his ear to whisper all the sweet activities you could do in the later hours of the night if he'd let you go. Steve bit his lip at the thought of it all.

"Doll, you should go. Don't wanna be late now.."

You laughed at the way he was rushing you. "Whatever happened to I need you?"

"Well your sick patients need you more, now go!" He pushed you out of your spot gently.

"Okay, okay." You replied right before giving him a sweet kiss. "I'll see you later then." You gave him a smile, walking away.

"I can't wait until later." He smirked at her.

* * *

You plopped onto the bed completely exhausted and had made up your mind you weren't moving for the next ten years. You yelped in surprise at the feeling of two strong arms capturing you in a warm embrace from behind.

“God, Steve you scared the crap out of me.” You said, relieved it was him. “Wait a second, what are you doing here?”

“Did you forget your promise, doll?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Please tell me no one saw you come in here?”

“Nobody saw me,” Steve assured. “I’m a master of stealth.”

“If we get caught-”

“Do you want me to leave then?”

There was a short pause before you spoke. “No.” You said quietly and he could feel the blush on your cheeks deepening.

“Then be quiet and go to sleep.” He said nuzzling his face into your hair and pulling you taut against his body.

“Don’t you want to do something else?”

Steve chuckles against you sending trails of electricity through your back. “As much as I’d love to, doll, you’re tired and need to rest.”

You turned towards him cuddling into his side with your face in the curve of his neck. You give him a kiss there and smile. “What did I do to deserve a boyfriend as perfect as you?” You asked sweetly.

“Keep sweet-talking me doll and we’ll end up doing a lot more than just sleeping.”

You turn over onto him to straddle his hips. You drop your head down towards him bringing your lips tauntingly close to his. “I wouldn’t really mind that.”

Steve gets the jitters by the feel of your hot breath against his lips and your soft hands against his chest. He grunted quietly by the way your aching core was pressed hard against his pelvis. You were going to be the death of him. He was trying to be considerate but you weren’t being so mindful yourself. He flips you around caging you in between his hands.

“You are one horrible doctor, so inconsiderate of your patients.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck with a smug grin. “What are you gonna do about it, Captain?”

-

Sunlight streamed in through the windows of your room and fell onto your face. You turn to your side to get out of the sun’s view wishing for only a couple of more minutes of sleep. You snuggle into Steve’s side and pulling the sheets over your head.

What time was it? Did you have work today? Who knew and who cared, you just wanted to sleep and no one was going to stop that from happening. Until a dreadful knock on your door made your eyes open wide.

You got up swiftly and shook Steve’s arm.

“Steve!” You whispered. “Someone’s here!”

Steve shook it off with a mumble. “No one’s coming, doll. Stop being paranoid.” He pulled the sheets over his face.

Another knock came at the door paired with a voice this time.

“[Y/N], are you there?” A familiar voice came from the other side. “It’s me, Nat.”

Steve cursed as he almost fell out of the bed. He quickly got up and slipped his boxers and pajamas.

“Uhh yeah, I’m here.” You said, getting out of bed to find a shirt to slip on. “Just wait a sec.”

“Told you this was a bad idea.” You quietly hissed at him.

“You weren’t complaining about that last night.” He gave you a sly smirk before you pushed him into your closet as hard as you could.

You pulled your hair into a low messy bun before you opened the door with a smile.

“Sorry,” You said. “I got back late last night and just knocked out. I didn’t hear you first.”

“Didn’t mean to disturb you,” Nat said with a smile.

“Nah, it’s fine. Gotta wake up sooner or later.” You shook it off as she came inside.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked.

“Uhh yeah,” You said. “Like a baby.”

“Good. I was wondering that maybe you would like to go out for breakfast with me.” Nat asked. “I’m getting tired of eating Clint’s stale pancakes.”

You chuckled. “Sure, just let me get washed up.” You walked towards the bathroom with your attention on your closet.

Nat scanned your room, a typical habit of an international spy, and smirked. Something was happening here and she knew exactly what it was.

“How about I pick an outfit for you?” Nat suggested walking towards your closet.

You jumped out of your bathroom with your toothbrush hanging out of your mouth.

“No!” You exclaimed, blocking the closet with your body. Nat looks at you in confusion and you realize that you may have said a bit harsher than expected.

“Uhh, I mean…” You laughed nervously. “You don’t want to go in there. It’s really messy.”

Nat chuckles at your actions. “Well, it can’t be that bad.”

“It’s bad.” You replied quickly. “It’s really bad.”

“I’m a super spy assassin I think I can handle it.” She assured and you shake your head in disapproval as she came closer to you. “What’s this mark on your neck?”

All the color in your face fades at her observation and you cover it with your hand. “It’s nothing!”

“No wait, let me see that.” She said. “It looks like a spider bite.”

“Yeah, that’s what it is,” You explained. “I got bit by a spider sometime yesterday.”

“Shouldn’t you get that checked out? We don’t need any more spider people.”

“Nat, I’m a doctor. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Is this your shirt?”

You look down at your shirt to see you were in Steve’s t-shirt. “Uh yeah? Whose else would it be?”

“It looks a lot like a guy’s shirt,” Nat smirked and you gulped. “It looks like the type of shirts Steve wears.”

You blush a deep red. “I can assure you this is my shirt.”

“You wear men sized shirts?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with that!” You said, “They’re big and comfy.”

“You sure you're not lying to me?”

“I am very sure. One hundred percent positive.”

Nat hummed then shrugged. “Alright let’s check that abyss of a closet of yours.”

“No!” You said but were too late as she opened to door to find one shirtless Steve tangled in your clothes smiling at her sheepishly.

Nat smiled at the sight before her and turned to look at you. “My, my, your closet really is a mess.”

Your cheeks flare to a deeper hue of red as Steve gets out of your closet. “Uhh Good morning, Nat.”

“Good Morning, Steve, have a good night’s rest in the closet?”

"Uh yeah, it's pretty cozy. A little cramped." He chuckles, but Nat was not amused.

"Care to explain, [Y/N]?" She asked you.

"Uh, yeah so…" you started. "We are...um...uh. Actually I think Steve would explain it better."

Steve gives you a look then turns to Nat. "We're dating, Nat." He said flatly.

"I knew it." She smiled devilishly.

"Wait a second, how did you know?" You asked.

"I have two eyes." She deadpanned. "You two are so obvious."

You panicked at her statement. "Wait do you think the others know? Do you think my dad knows?"

"Calm down, [Y/N], you're forgetting I'm a spy." Nat chuckled. "These things come naturally to me and I know for a fact no one got the memo yet, especially your dad. He's so dense."

You frowned a little.

"I mean it in a good way." She smiled. "But if I were you, I'd keep it down from now on. If you get where I'm coming from?"

Your cheeks flared as did Steve's at her comment.

"Right, we'll keep that in mind." Steve smiled sheepishly.

"You won't tell anyone will you Nat?" You asked.

"I should since the team isn't supposed to keep secrets from each other." Nat looked over to Steve. "But I guess I owe Steve a couple of favors." You grinned at her reply with an ease in your heart.

"Nat, you're the greatest." Steve smiled.

"I know." She replied with a smile, making you chuckle. "Alright, [Y/N], hurry up and let's go. I'm starving."

"What about me?" Steve asked.

"You need to get out of here before someone sees you like that." Nat motioned to him.

"Can't I come too?"

"Absolutely not," Nat said pushing him out. "Me and [Y/N], have a lot to talk about."

* * *

“[Y/N] why are you wearing a turtleneck?” Tony asked, sitting in the conference room with everyone. “It's summer.”

“It’s what’s in style at the moment,” You replied. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“High fashion is an enigma of its’ own,” Sam stated.

“That’s why you always look like a clown.” Bucky deadpanned, sipping on his chocolate milk. You chuckled in reply.

“I wouldn’t be talking if I were you, Mr. I haven’t showered since 1944,” Sam replied.

“Guys, back to more important matters.” Tony diverted their attention to him.

“Yes, the plan to scam money off of people,” Sam replied. “Please do go on.”

“It’s not a scam.” Tony sighed. “It’s a fundraiser for the children’s hospital. All the money goes to St. Christopher’s Children’s Hospital.”

“So what’s the problem?” Nat asked.

“Well, I don’t have any ideas on how to raise the money.”

“The genius is all out ideas.” Bucky gasped. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good, if it’s him.” You replied.

“I’ve heard enough out of you, Miss Stark.” Tony playfully scolded. “You’re not even an Avenger what are you doing here?”

“You made me come.” You deadpanned. “So deal with it.”

Steve chuckles at your snarky attitude.

“Something funny, Rogers?”

“Hmm? Nope, not at all.”

“I got an idea.” Clint raised his hand and everyone gasped.

“The end of the world is here.” You stated. “Clint has an idea.”

“Haha, very funny, Stark Jr.” He jeered and you huffed. “I’m not as stupid as I look. Granted I do stupid things but I’m not stupid.”

“You do realize doing stupid things come from having stupid ideas right?” Nat asked.

“Well, this one isn’t stupid, okay?”

“Alright Barton, humor me.” Tony leaned against the wall. “What’s your brilliant idea.”

“It’s not brilliant. It’s just an idea.”

“Just spit it out already, man,” Sam said.

“It’s simple, but it might just be the right one to make butt loads of money,” Clint said and everyone listened in interest. “Let’s do a date raffle.”

“A what raffle?” Bucky asked.

“A date raffle. You know people pay money to buy tickets in a raffle to go on a date with a celebrity and if they get picked they win a date.”

“Clint that is by far the dumb-” Nat stated only to be interrupted by Tony.

“No wait, it might actually work,” Tony said.

“You’re not a single man anymore, dad.” You reminded him.

“Yeah, and what do you think these three devilishly handsome men are for?” He said pointing at Steve, Bucky, and Sam.

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Steve said. "You can't just throw us under the bus like that."

"Why not?" Tony asked. "This is for the greater good."

"I don't see any problem with it." Sam shrugged. "I've got nothing to do anyway."

"Alright, one down." Tony pointed at Bucky. "Barnes, how about you?"

"As long as they're not a psycho, I'm fine with it."

"Maybe Steve's right." You piped up. "There's like a billion different ways to raise money."

"Yeah, but they're boring and overused and I want something refreshing and new."

"And prostituting half the team is just that?" You asked. "That's illegal, pops."

"Seems to me like Stark Jr. a little worried." Clint jokes. "You crushing on someone?"

"N-no!" You replied immediately. "It just seems wrong and besides who wants to go on a date with a bunch of old men."

"Don't lump me with these two geezers!" Sam said. "I'm young and beautiful."

"Actually there's nothing wrong with being old. Girls like a guy with experience. If you know what I mean." Bucky wiggles his brows.

"You've been frozen so many times over, I hardly think there's anything left in you." Nat deadpanned, making Bucky mutter something in Russian.

“Okay, how about we just ask one of the masses, huh?” Clint said. “Alright, [Y/N], if you had to date any of these three gorgeous men which one would it be?”

Steve fidgeted in his chair awkwardly at his question.

“Is dying an option?” You deadpanned.

“Ouch, Stark Jr., that really hurt me right here.” Bucky played, pointing to his heart.

“In your pericardial cavity?”

“No, in my heart.”

“You’re asking the wrong person, Barton.” Tony chuckled. “[Y/N]’s dating life is nonexistent.”

“I’m just looking for the right person, okay?” You replied. “Plus you scare everyone away.”

“That’s my job.” Tony shrugged. "Alright, I say we're sticking to the plan. Cap, you in?"

Steve sighed and looked over to you. You weren't looking at him, but he could see the uneasiness in your composure.

"Come on, Stevie, do it for the kids." Bucky nudged him.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"It won't be as bad as you're making it out to be." Tony waved him off. "You might actually fall in love with her."

* * *

“Well, you seem rather excited about this whole ordeal.” You replied, sitting on Steve's bed.

"I can assure you I'm not." He replied with a chuckle.

"What's the name of this girl again?"

"Her name's Amy."

"Well, she sounds hideous." You crossed your arms with a huff.

“Are you jealous, doll?”

You snorted. “Me? Jealous? Of some random girl? Get real, Rogers.”

“No, I think you are.” He said leaning against his dresser.

“I’m not.” You replied defiantly, but he knew you were lying.

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ve only got my eyes on you.” Steve assured with a chuckle and kiss on the forehead.

You rolled your eyes trying to feign apathy. "I'll see you later then." You said, walking over to the door.

"Doll," Steve said.

"Yeah?" You said turning to look at him.

"You know it's only you, right?" He takes your hand in his and gives it a squeeze. "You and no one else."

You give him a sweet smile and take his face into your hands to give him a sweet kiss. "I know, Stevie."

-

Steve crossed the street towards a chic cafe on the other side. He found a girl wearing a large sunhat and glasses that covered her eyes sitting on one of the tables alone. He walked over to her with a sigh.

"Hi, are you Amy?" He asked, sweetly.

You're late Mr. Rogers." You looked up at him with a devilish smirk.

"D-doll?!" He stammered in shock.

"Surprised to see me?"

Yeah, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking a seat.

"I'm here waiting for my date." Your Prada glasses rested low on your nose allowing him to see your mischievous eyes.

"Very funny, sweetheart," Steve replied, resting his chin on his hand. "Where's the girl that's supposed to be here?"

"What do you mean? I won this date, fair and square."

"No, you didn't. Unless you committed identity theft."

"Okay, so I paid a small price to get this date. You got a problem with that, handsome?"

Steve chuckled. "I'm just worried about what you did to that poor girl."

"Nothing, like I said I paid a small price." You said, checking your nails.

"Oh my God, did you get her killed?"

"No!' You exclaimed. "I just paid her."

"You paid her." He restated dubiously.

"Yeah, like a couple thousand." You replied nonchalantly.

Steve gaped in shock. "Doll!"

"What?" You asked. "Did you forget I'm a billionaire? It really wasn't that difficult."

"You're crazy, you know that?" He shook his head.

"Crazy for you." You cooed, earning a chuckle from him. "Now since I've gone to all this trouble to get a date with you, this better be the best date of my life."

Steve took your hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"Very well, Miss Stark. Your wish is my command."


	4. 4

"[Y/N]," Steve groaned, his voice deep and gravelly, giving you goosebumps. 

What started out as a simple movie night in the Commons Area turned into something a bit more steamy. 

You were worried about someone coming in and seeing you two making out on the sofa. For some reason, he didn't share the fear of someone catching them. 

Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Doll, do you see someone coming?" 

"No," you replied. "But what if-" Steve doesn't give you the chance to finish as he takes your lips into a steaming kiss. You groan annoyed making him smile into it. 

There's an air of excitement around you coming from doing this in a public place. Your arms wrap around his neck, fingers running into his soft blonde locks, pushing him deeper into you until you fall back onto the sofa with a soft thud. He skillfully slips his tongue into your mouth with his large hand running up the underside of your leg. He pulls you closer by the thigh making you feel his want for you and you moan quietly into the kiss. 

Steve dips his into the curvature of your neck, peppering kisses all over. Finding your sweet spot he kisses it then begins to form a mark. If this was any other day, you would've killed him for making a mark, but you didn't care at the moment only wanting more of what he had to offer. 

"Stevie," you whimpered into his ear making electricity zip through his body. "Need you, Stevie, need you now." You whined like a child. 

Steve lifts his head to look at you, lips swollen, face flushed, with eyes filled with desire just like his own. "Baby, you know that's not how you ask." He gives you an evil smirk, one unbefitting of him. 

You pout at him. "You're always so mean to me." 

Steve chuckled, gently lifting himself from you. "Then I guess I'll just leave." 

"No, no." You quickly replied, pulling him closer to you. 

Steve smiles devilishly. "I'm waiting, doll." 

You huff, your temperature rising higher than before. You hated how easily he was able to make you do this, make you want him more than anything. "Please Captain," you whispered just enough for him to hear. "I need you." 

"I'm all yours, babydoll," Steve says as he takes your lips in another bruising kiss, making you moan into his mouth. You hear the faint sound of men talking at first you thought it was the movie, but quickly realized it was something more as the voices gradually grew louder. 

You start to panic and push Steve off of you a bit harder than expected making him fall off the sofa. Quickly jumping over the sofa you ran to the kitchen, using your socks to slide along the tile towards the refrigerator. You open the fridge as if you were looking for something to eat just in time for Bucky and Sam to walk in. 

"Steve, what are you doing on the floor?" Sam asked confused. 

Steve looked up at them somewhat embarrassed. "I fell over in my sleep." 

"Well, naptime is oversleeping beauty we've got a mission." Bucky chuckles. "Tony wants us in the conference room in ten." 

Steve groans as he gets up, following the two of them. You stand by the counter of the kitchen with chocolate milk in hand. You mouth a 'sorry' his way and Steve smiles telling you it's fine. You send him a flying kiss making him chuckle quietly to himself. 

* * *

"A whole month?" You asked Steve while sitting cross-legged on his bed as he prepared for the mission. 

"Yeah, it's an undercover mission in Ecuador," Steve informed. "We've been trailing a man that's been smuggling biological weapons to Hydra." 

You remain quiet, with a small frown. You knew this was bound to happen, but that doesn't necessarily mean you wanted it to. This would be the first time Steve would be gone on a long mission before it had always been a range two to three days and thirty days were a lot longer than just two. 

"A month is a long time." You said. 

"I know," Steve sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I gotta go." 

"I understand." You said, coming closer to him until you're right next to him. "I'm just going to miss you." 

Steve takes you into his arms and you sit in his lap. He kisses the top of your head as it's laid against his chest. "Me too, doll." 

You frown turns into a wicked grin and you look up to him. "If you're leaving in the morning, I think it's good to spend as much time together as possible." 

Steve gives you a quizzical look at first, then quickly understands what you're trying to say the minute you straddle his hips. He lets out a chuckle with a twinkling desire in his eyes. 

"And I think we have some unfinished business." You said. 

"You owe me for pushing me off the couch." Steve reminded, turning over until your back is on his bed and he's on top of you.

"Then how would you like me to repay you, Captain?" 

"Oh, I've got a lot of ideas," Steve said right before kissing the air out of you. 

* * *

You sat in the lab rolling a ball back and forth, completely bored out of your mind. 

It had been two weeks since Steve's departure with half of the team. You felt fine the first week but as soon as day fourteen rolled in you started to miss his cheeky smiles and sassy remarks. You didn't realize how lonely you were without him until he was gone. You never thought that'd he create such a deep feeling in you. 

"Having fun there?" Tony asked walking into the lab. 

"So much fun." 

Tony chuckles at your boredom. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." He said, spreading out a screen. 

"You're always so busy. You never have the time for me." You pouted at him. 

"Oh, it's me?" Tony raised a brow. "You're the one married to your work." 

"Gee, I wonder where I get it from?" You thought out loud. 

"Don't look at me." Tony shrugged. "You wanna have dinner together?" 

"Sure!" You said with excitement. 

Tony chuckles, but he feels that there's something off about you, call it his fatherly instinct. 

“Everything alright?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just a bit tired.” You explained. “I’ve been taking extra hours because I’m crazy.” 

“If there’s something wrong, sweetheart, you know you can tell me right?” 

“I know dad,” You said with a smile, but couldn’t help the guilt from rising up for hiding something so important for him. “It’s just when the time is right, I will tell you. I promise.” 

Tony looks at you a little confused as you exit the lab with a sigh. You hated lying to your father and as every passing day went by your guilt grew tenfold. 

* * *

You crane your neck from side to side trying to take out the kinks that had formed from working for too long. It was finally the end of your shift and there was nothing that was going to stop you from leaving. Nothing but the nurse at the reception pushing a clipboard in your face. 

"I'm sorry Doctor, but there's one last patient left and no one to check on him." 

"It's fine." You gave her a small smile. "I can take it." You take the clipboard from her and walked over the assigned room.

You opened the door to the examination room with your elbow while reading the information on your clipboard. 

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Rodriguez, it says here you’ve had a-" You look up and see Steve standing there in a dusty uniform complete with his shield hung on his back. His hair was longer, falling a few inches below his ears and was sporting a scruffy beard that made you believe he was someone else for a second, but you knew it was him. It was your Steve. 

He gives you a stupid smile, one that you've missed so much. His warm blue eyes twinkling in the light the same way they did in your daydreams. 

You run towards him, dropping the clipboard without a care, and into his arms. You wrap your arms around his neck and his own find their place around your waist. He smelled absolutely horrible like sweat, dirt, and something musty that you can't really describe, but it didn't matter. He was here, safe and in your arms.

Steve kisses the side of your head and you part from him just a little to look at his face up close. You could tell he was tired, exhausted. You cup his face with your hands, brushing your thumbs across his cheekbones. He had almost forgotten just how soft your hands were. 

"I've missed you so much." You give him a sweet smile, almost on the verge of tears. 

"I've missed you too, doll." He says and it felt so nice to hear his voice again. "You don't even know how much I've missed you." 

"Then why don't you show me?" 

Steve chuckles before taking your lips in a searing kiss that was long overdue. His beard was itchy against your face, but for some reason, it felt so good. Your fingers weaved into his long hair as he tilted your head just enough to deepen the kiss. After a short while, you parted from him, panting and dizzy but in a lovely daze. 

You nuzzle your nose with his then give him a peck on the lips with a giggle and he smiles, looking at you through his long eyelashes with admiration. 

"What?" You asked. 

"It's nothing." Steve lied. 

"Tell me." You urged, taking one of his hands in your own. 

Steve lets out a content sigh as he sits down on the bed behind him pulling you to stand in between his legs. He takes both of your hands in his, rubbing your knuckles with his callous thumbs. "I guess I've finally learned what it feels like to come home."

A blush creeps onto your cheeks at the idea of being something so important to him. A dull pain aches inside of you at his words. Never did it cross your mind that Steve would feel alone after all he had. No one could ever think the great Captain America would feel alone, but people did seem to forget that he was just human. You wrap your arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the temple. You’d be his home as long as he wanted you to be. You’d wait for him as long as he needed you to and would greet him with kisses and smiles for the rest of his life if it ever came to it. 

"I love you, Stevie, you know that?" You told him. "I love you so damn much." 

"I love you too, doll." He replies against your shoulder, allowing you to feel the movement of his lips. "I love you more than anything." 

Steve’s arms tighten around your waist as he buries his head into the curve of your neck. He takes in the scent of your perfume, something along the lines of lavender or vanilla. He curses himself inwardly, wishing he took a shower before he came, but he just wanted to see you first after all the abominable things he had witnessed. He wanted to see something beautiful and clean after all the turmoil he had gone through. 

You pull away just a little to give him another kiss. 

"Stevie?" You said with a childish twinkle in your eye and he knows you’re going to say something silly or snarky. 

"Yeah, doll?" 

"Keep the beard. It makes you look ten times hotter."

Steve rolls his eyes at your statement. Yeah, he definitely missed you. 

"Anything you want, babe." 


	5. 5

"Clint, you're burning the pancakes!" Wanda exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, kid, I know what I'm doing," Clint assured. 

"You clearly don't," Nat said, pushing him aside. "Since when did pancakes look black." 

"It's not black!" 

"Are you color blind?" Wanda asked, shooing him away from the stove. 

"Black isn't a color!" Clint stated, offended by how his cooking skills were being criticized so harshly. "Give me another chance, will ya?" 

"Sit down before I beat your ass with a hot frying pan," Nat warned. Clint complied with a huff and sat down at the table where you were eating cereal. 

"What're you all smiley about, Stark Jr," Clint asked. 

"Nothing, I just really like Cocoa Puffs." 

"These aren't good for you," Clint said, taking a look at the box. "You're gonna die of diabetes." 

"Thank you, Doctor Barton. I really appreciate your input." 

"I can never tell if you're sassing me or truly mean it." 

"Most likely sassing," Tony said, walking in. 

"Good morning, Dad." You gave him a smile. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," he replied, giving you a kiss on the forehead before heading over to the coffee machine. 

"God, what's that smell?" Steve asked.

"Chef Barton was trying to whip up some pancakes, but he couldn't tell the difference between black and brown." You informed him. 

"Oh shut up," Clint grunted. 

"Clint, why do you torture us like this every day?" Bucky asked, taking a seat next to you while Steve took one across from you. 

"Should a doctor be eating these?" Steve asked, pointing to the box. 

"Sometimes we can break the rules." You shrugged, earning a chuckle from him. 

"You're the unhealthiest doctor I've ever met," Bucky said. "Didn't you eat a whole box of pizza the other day?" 

"Like I said we can break the rules." 

"You're breaking too many rules," Steve replied. 

"What do you gonna Mr. America put me in jail?" 

“I might just have to,” He said with a smile. You chuckled in reply as the both of you gazed into each other’s eyes. Bucky looked between the both of you rather confused by it all. 

“So Cap what are your thoughts on the Dodgers this season?” Tony asked Steve while taking a seat at the head of the table right next to you and Steve. 

“They won yesterday. Did you see the game?” Steve asked. 

“Nah, too busy.” Tony said, buttering his toast. “Heard that Kershaw was amazing. Totally destroyed the Mets.” 

“He was!” Bucky exclaimed, leaning over into your space while slamming the table with his hand. Nat gave him a glare. “He won the game by himself. Dude’s a beast!” 

“Shouldn’t you be supporting the Mets? They’re our home team.” Sam asked. 

“Hey, once a Dodger, always a Dodger.” Bucky retorted. “It’s in my blood and I can’t change that.” 

You rolled your eyes at him while eating a spoonful of cereal. You look over at Steve and see just how immersed he is in the conversation. His eyes were glimmering with passion and you could see how much he loved the sport by the way he was moving his arms around. 

“He took down fifteen players all by himself,” Steve said. “Damn, you should’ve seen it. Nine in a row, Tony! Nine in a row!” 

You chuckled at his expression. Why was he so cute? Despite your boyfriend’s intense passion for baseball, you couldn’t keep up with what they were talking about because you never watched a full game of baseball in your life. You always thought it was a bit boring, but you’d never tell Steve that. 

The boys went on and on about all things pertaining to baseball and you found yourself increasingly bored. Until a brilliant and mischievous idea came to mind. You slipped off one of your Birkenstock sandals, leaving your foot in just a kitty patterned sock. You stretched your leg underneath the table until you felt Steve’s sneakers. 

Steve didn’t notice at first, thinking it was just someone bumping into him. You slowly travel up his shoe and towards his ankle until you reach the hem of his jeans. Steve catches onto what you’re doing and he looks at you sheepishly while you give him a wicked grin. He gives you a look that said: “ _ Quit it, doll.” _ , but you knew he liked it more than he wanted to show. 

Ignoring his timid glares, you slide your foot up his leg until you could feel the crease of his pant leg against your foot. Steve’s face grows beet red, biting his lip, and doing everything he can to not look at you. You prop your face up in your hand while quietly listening to Tony’s conversation with Steve as your leg moves up and down his. 

Steve lets out a deep exhale trying his best to focus on what Tony was saying. He can see you in the corner of his eye, quietly chuckling to yourself at his flustered state, and made a vow that he was going to get back at you for this later, that is if they didn’t get caught. You twist your ankle around his and Steve jerks by your action causing his knee to hit the table. 

“You okay, Cap?” Tony asked. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Steve said, feeling his face burn up as your foot slides up his leg again. 

Tony furrows his brows at Steve’s flustered state and lowers his head to look under the table to find nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Drop something, Daddy?” You asked with an innocent smile. 

Tony looks at you. “No, it’s nothing.” He took a sip of his coffee, completely confused. 

“Hey, Tony, wanna explain more about this party tonight and why I have to be there?” Bucky asked. 

“Well, the party is because I’m bored and you’re gonna be there because I said so.” Bucky rolled his eyes at his horrible answer.

“You know some of us have things to do, Tony,” Steve said. 

“Oh please, what do you do besides eat, sleep, and save the world?” Tony asked. 

“I have a life!” 

“What life?” He retorted. “C’mon, Cap, you’re never gonna get laid at this rate.” 

“I don’t know about that, Tony,” Sam spoke up. “I think Steve’s got a secret girlfriend or something. He’s been pretty busy lately.” 

Nat looks over at you with a smirk and you look down at your faded cereal and chocolate milk. 

“I do not!” He replied. 

“Stop lying, bro, you’re always daydreaming and giggling to yourself. Nobody does that unless they’re psycho.” 

“If you’re lying to us, Stevie, I will kill you with my metal arm,” Bucky stated.

“I’d like to see you try,” Steve said with a chuckle. 

“Is she cute?” Clint asked. 

“I’m not telling you.”

“Aha! So there is a girl!” Wanda pointed at him. 

Steve groaned in exasperation. “There is no girl!” He stated once and for all. 

“I wanna meet this chick,” Tony ignored him. “She’s gotta be some kinda bombshell if she’s all you think about.” 

“Dad!” You shouted, with a light pink tainting your cheeks. 

“What?” 

“You’re so weird,” You said, rolling your eyes and getting up to leave. 

“So what’s she like?” Bucky asked and Steve sank in his chair with a groan. 

* * *

"Close your mouth, Stevie, or you'll catch flies." You chuckled. 

Steve does as you say and shakes his head in amusement. "Sorry doll, you just look so amazing." 

You were wearing an off-the-shoulder black dress that accented your figure in just the right spots. 

Steve wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his tuxedo-clad form. His pretty blue eyes had a mixture of desire and love in them. 

"Maybe we can just skip the party altogether and stay here?" He asked, dying to press his lips against your bare shoulders. 

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to deny the offer." You said, making Steve pout. "If we're not there, everyone's gonna come looking for us and that is for sure the last way I want them to see us." 

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have to keep it a secret," Steve sighed. "Sometimes I just wanna hold your hand and kiss you without worrying someone's gonna catch us. Doll, I'm tired of hiding. There's nothing wrong in what we're doing so why do we have to hide?" 

"I hate it too," You frowned with a sigh. "I want to tell Dad and everyone else, but I can't just go out there and blurt it out in front of everyone." 

Steve blushed a little with a chuckle. "I guess you have a point. But you owe me for this morning." 

You laughed while straightening his tie. "Don't worry I've got some plans." You whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

You give him a kiss before shimmying out of his arms and leaving his room with a giggle. Steve looked at your form disappear out the door and he smiled to himself.  _ What did he do to get you?  _

* * *

"Oh, Captain!~" A girl's voice came from behind. 

"Steve, your girlfriend's here." Bucky snickered with Sam. 

Steve groaned as he downed his drink. He didn't like to brag, but Steve was a nice guy. He liked everyone or at least tried to, but Heather was the worst person on the planet, and he would do anything to get away from her. She came up behind them and Steve turned to her with a bright smile. 

"Heather, it's so nice to see you." 

"And you," she gave him a toothy smile. "But I'm angry with you." She pouted. Steve raised a brow at her. "You never replied to my text." 

"Oh right, well, um I broke my phone and lost your number." Bucky and Sam quietly chuckled behind him. He never saved it in the first place. "Sorry about that." 

"It's alright, let me give you my number ag-" 

"No!" He denied and then quickly tried to explain. "I mean, give it to me later so I won't lose it." 

Heather gives him a smug grin. "Captain, I never knew you were so straightforward." 

"What?" He started to blush. "No, I didn't mean it like that." 

She gives him a laugh which sounded more like a shriek. "Don't worry, we'll have a lot more fun later." She said tugging him along. 

He looked behind him at Sam and Bucky with a pleading look.  _ Please save me. _

You grunted with a tight grip on your drink at the sight before you. An overtly obnoxious girl all over  _ your _ Steve. She was obviously wealthy by the look of her clothes and the excess use of makeup and jewelry. 

Heather was clinging onto his arm, dragging him around to talk to others as if he was her boyfriend. She would constantly whisper things into his ear and he only gave her a sheepish smile. 

You knew Steve only loved you and the uncomfortable look on his face was more than enough to say he didn't like what she was doing. But that didn't mean you weren't angry after all he was your boyfriend and nobody would want a tacky chick gluing themselves to their boyfriend. 

Nat noticed the stern glare on your face and she knew very well where it was coming from. 

"Loosen up, [Y/N], you're going to crack the glass." 

"Hmm?" You turned to her, relaxing your grip on the glass involuntarily. 

"Jealous?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous," you countered with an indifferent tone. 

"Oh please, I can see it on your face." Nat chuckled. 

"I just don't like how she's all over him, give the man some space." 

"As if you wouldn't do that if it wasn't for your little secret." She gave you an omniscient smirk. 

"I wouldn't. I'm not that clingy." You replied. "Although I'd probably look better on him than she does." 

"Valid point there." She smiled, finishing her drink. 

You look over to Steve, who was trying to get away from Heather as politely as possible. 

"I think someone's calling me," he made up an excuse. "I think I should go." 

"No one's calling Captain." She said with a sultry smile. "And let's just ignore if they are." She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her chest tight against his. 

Steve's face turned bright red. "Y-you know, we really shouldn't be doing this in public," he pointed out, trying to break from her grasp. 

She was a tough and persistent woman, only bringing him closer when he tried to leave. "Do you want to go somewhere quiet and alone?" She asked. Steve shook his head wildly. 

"Alright, I've had enough." You slammed your glass on the bar counter while walking over in a dash. 

"[Y/N], wait!" Nat called behind you, but you were too far gone and pissed off to listen. 

You picked up a glass of wine off the waiter's tray that was passing by and went directly towards Heather and Steve. You stood behind the girl and Steve gave you a confused look that turned into horror when you turned her around and threw the wine all over her. 

Heather was absolutely mortified by what you had done, her mouth agape and eyes popping out of their sockets. Steve was absolutely shocked and somewhat amused, he always knew you were the jealous type. The room had gone silent by what had just happened and craned their necks to get a good view of the drama. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." You shrugged with a smile. 

"You did see me!" She shouted. "Who are you and why the hell did you do that? This is Armani and I'll make you pay!" She motioned towards her dress. 

"Honey, that's not Armani. You've been robbed, Sis." 

"How dare you tell me that! Do you not know who I am?" She shrieked. 

"Clearly someone with no manners. Can you be just a little quieter? My ears are starting to ring." You said rubbing your ear with your fingers. 

She groaned loudly, huffing like a bull in front of a red cape. "My daddy's the head of NASA!" You rolled your eyes. The parent card was so overplayed. "And if he finds out you did this he won't let you get away with it!" 

"I don't care who your dad is!" You shouted back. "Touch MY boyfriend again and I'll kick your ass to the moon!" 

Gasps channeled through the room at your words. Captain America was officially off the market and, boy, were some people jealous. Steve's cheeks burned bright red as the eyes of every person in the room came towards the both of them. Nat shook her head in her hand with every other Avenger’s jaw dropped down to the floor. 

You gulped at your mistake. You and your big mouth. You, your big mouth, and hot head. You were such an idiot at times. 

_ "So much for keeping it a secret, way to go, moron,"  _ You thought to yourself. 

Heather stood agape and somewhat ashamed for she was doing, but you honestly didn’t care about her at the moment. You looked over to Steve, who only gave you a look that said:  _ we’re screwed _ . Tony pushed through the gossiping crowd until he stood in front of you. 

You gave him a sheepish smile. "Dad, what a pleasant surprise." You laughed nervously. 

Tony was not laughing, he was far from laughing. 

“Hi, yeah, he’s your WHAT NOW?”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, I thought I finished this but I guess I didn't lmao.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Bucky exclaimed in utter shock. Steve looks away sheepishly, not wanting to answer any of his questions. "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" 

"Clearly not since he didn't even tell you," Sam pointed out with a smile. 

"What are you all happy about?" Bucky scoffed. "He didn't tell you either." 

"I know, but the fact that he didn't tell you makes me relieved," Sam said. "I mean, who in their right mind would want to be friends with you?" 

"I've got a metal arm and I'd love to knock your teeth out with it." 

"Love to see you try, Gramps," Sam snorted. 

"Alright, I've had enou-" 

"Guys," Nat interrupted. "We have more important things to worry about." 

The crew had regrouped in the commons room after an abrupt end to the party as Tony walked out of the room out of pure anger. The guilt you felt at the moment your father looked at you, feeling betrayed and hurt, was inexplicable. If only you had come out and told him in the beginning. None of this would have happened. 

"It's all my fault," you looked down at your hands. "I should've told him at the start."

"You could've told me too," Bucky said and Wanda elbowed him with a glare. 

"Him finding out like this and after so long just makes it worse. I'm the worst." You groaned, hiding your face in your hands. 

"No, you're not, doll," Steve replied. "Don't blame it all in yourself when it's my fault." 

"No, it's mine. I came up with the stupid idea to keep it a secret." 

"Alright we get it, you're both in the wrong here." Clint deadpanned. "Let's move on to what matters more. Like how are you gonna change Tony's mind into not killing you." 

"That's easier said than done," Bucky responded, "It takes a lot to change tinman's mind. Trust me I know. I've had firsthand experience." 

"Steve can beg on his knees to spare him," Nat suggested with an amused grin. 

"I'm not doing that, Nat," he replied. He still had some dignity left in him. 

"Then what are you gonna do?" Clint asked. 

"Maybe [Y/N] could talk to him," Wands suggested, "She's the only one who could possibly sway his mind." 

"Or you can do that thing with your fingers and brainwash him," Sam gestured with his fingers. 

She elbows him in the side. "This isn't funny! This is life or death!" 

"We all know what's gonna happen," Sam replies, "he's gonna die." 

Steve glared Sam, telling him to shut up. 

"[Y/N], why are you so quiet?" Nat asked. 

"It's called silent panicking. I can’t face him. I’d rather just jump out of that window right now.” 

“Oh come on, [Y/N], he’s your dad. He won’t hate you forever,” Sam assured. 

“You don’t know that.”

“He should know that you can’t be single forever,” Nat pointed out, “I mean haven’t you ever dated before?” 

“Well…” 

“Wait, are you telling you’ve been telling you’ve been single all this time?” She asked. 

“Well no, I mean I dated a little before,” you fidgeted in your seat then began to play with your hands. “Actually just once in college. He was this really nice Turkish guy with these really pretty green eyes, but not as nice as yours though.” You assured Steve with your hand on his. 

“Yeah, did you keep him a secret to?” Bucky asked with a chuckle and Wanda grunted at him. 

“No, he met Dad before and they talked alone for some time and um…”

“And?” Nat motioned you to go on. 

“He moved back to Turkey after that, never to be seen again.” 

Everyone in the room remained silent with most of them pitying Steve with their eyes. The dead silence in the room was broken by Friday’s voice. 

“Miss Stark and Captain Rogers,” you gulp at the AI calling your name, “Mr. Stark requests your presence in his office.” 

“Well, Cap, it was nice knowing ya,” Clint said, patting the man on the shoulder. “Make sure to pack your sunscreen, heard the sun in Istanbul is killer.” 

“Shut up, birdbrain.”

* * *

"I mean seriously out of all the guys on this planet you just had to pick this one?" Tony exclaimed while pointing at Steve. 

"And what's so wrong with this one?" You countered. 

"I have a name you know," Steve informed, slightly annoyed. 

The three of you were standing in Tony’s office quarreling for what felt like hours to Steve. His presence in the argument had somehow shifted to the background as both father and daughter led their sides in the battle. By observing the way you two fought, he believed it would’ve been best this way. He was in uncharted territory and as a soldier, he knew when to play it safe and when to jump into action. 

"You stay quiet," Tony snapped at him, "I don't want to hear anything from you." 

"Tony just calm down," Steve said, slowly. 

"Calm down?" Tony asked, incredulously, "Calm down?" He repeated, a little louder. "I think I have a perfectly good reason to be the way I am right now!" 

"I trusted you," Tony pointed at him, "you're my friend and I trusted you and then you went behind my back and started sleeping with my daughter! I think I have more than a good enough reason to be angry! Whatever happened to God's righteous man?" 

"I didn't know she was your daughter at first," Steve tried to explain. 

"But you couldn't stop when you did?" 

Steve sighs his lips in a frown. "No, I couldn't. Because she's more than just any girl." 

Your lips curl into a small sweet smile at his words and heart swelled in your ribcage. Tony let out an exasperated tone and grimaced. 

"Oh please, don't go there, don't start that crap with me. It's not gonna work," Tony cut him off. Steve pursed his lips in mild anger. 

"Dad, would you please just listen?" 

"I don't wanna listen. There's nothing left to listen to. You said everything you wanted to say out there." Tony clicked his tongue in frustration. "You know why I didn't want you dating a superhero. You know what comes with this kind of lifestyle and I didn't want that for you." 

"I already have that kind of lifestyle because of you." 

"That's different." 

"No, it's not. It's exactly the same." 

"It isn't, because I'm your dad and I know that I'd protect you with my life if it came to it," he stated, "I can't trust him or anyone else to do the same. You're my daughter and I'd do anything to keep you safe." 

The anger in Tony's eyes softened and he spoke in a hushed voice. "Because I can't lose you, I've already lost everything else. I can't lose you the way I lost your mom." 

You walk up to Tony and give him that cheeky smile he loved so much. 

"You're not going to lose me, Dad. Not now, not ever. But I'm not a kid anymore," you stated, "I'm an adult now. Yeah, I make some stupid mistakes but so do you, but that's not the point. The point is that all my life I've followed what you said. I did what you wanted me to and I'm not complaining about it because I knew what you did for me was good. You've only had the best in mind for me." 

Tony keeps silent, listening to what you had to say. It wasn't just about Steve, but also your life. "Dad, all I'm asking is that you let me do what I want to do now. That you let me make my own decision." 

"Which is?" 

You walk over to Steve and take his hand in yours. He gives your hand a gentle squeeze and you smile at your father. "Him," you said, "I want him." 

Tony looks at you standing next to Steve, your eyes firm in your decision as was your stance. You stood tall with your form unwavering under his calculating eyes. You looked so different from when you were young. Shy and sensitive, always hiding your face in his shoulder and clinging to his leg. He had forgotten that you weren't his little girl anymore. You were a grown woman now, one capable of making her own decisions. 

His eyes wander down to your hands intertwined with Steve's in a firm bond, one that could never be broken. One that he didn't have the heart to break. Tony let out a deep exhale while pinching the bridge of his nose. It was time to let you go. 

Tony looks up to you again with a small, unrecognizable smile. "You really like him that much?" 

You nodded with a smile. "I do." 

"And you," Tony pointed at Steve, "I guess you too…" he gestured between the two of you. 

Steve gave him a sheepish grin. "I do," 

"Please don't tell me you two-" 

"Love each other?" You finished for him then gave him an apologetic look with a shrug of the shoulders. 

"Oh God, why would you this to me?" He groaned, but you knew it was all an act. He let out another deep sigh. "Alright, sweetheart if he's what you want then who am I to stop you?" 

You jumped in glee and run to give him a hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," you repeated, making him chuckle. "I love you so much!" 

"Love you too, sweetheart."

You give him a kiss on the cheek before running back to Steve who gave you a sweet kiss on the lips that was getting a bit too long for Tony's liking. 

"Alright this is getting gross," Tony said, pulling the two of you away from each other. "There's gonna be some rules put into place, here and now, like how you can only touch her using a ten-foot pole." 

"Dad!" 

"And if you even think about breaking my little girl's heart, Rogers," he stated with his finger poking into said man's chest, "I will blast that pretty head of yours into space." 

Steve chuckles, pulling you back into his arms much to your father's distaste and your delight. You wrap your arms around him as he places a kiss on the side of your head. 

"Noted."

* * *

“Hey, Steve?” 

“Yeah, doll?” 

“I love you,” you nuzzled into his side.

Steve chuckles in reply. “Love you too, doll.” 

“Yeah, how much?” you asked. “Like if you had to compare it to something what would it be?” 

“Umm,” Steve thought. “I love you to the moon and back.” 

“Well, I love you more than all the stars in the sky,” you countered.

“Baby, you’re the only star in my sky,” he flirted. 

"Would you two quit yapping?" Tony asked annoyed. "I'm trying to watch a movie here."

"Go watch it somewhere else,” you replied. 

"No can do, missy, I got keep my eye on you two." He motioned towards you. "Gotta make sure it stays PG-rated in here." 

"Daaaad," you groaned making Steve chuckle. "You're so embarrassing." 

You curled into Steve's side, returning your attention to the movie. You feel like eating some popcorn but were too lazy to reach over and grab the bowl from the table.

"Daddy, can you hand me the popcorn?" You asked your father. 

"Sure," both men replied at the same time as they reached for the bowl. 

Steve catches his mistake and your cheeks turn a bright red. Tony gapes at the two of you. 

"WHAT THE HELL, ROGERS?" 

"No wait, Tony I can explain-" 

"I don't wanna hear it!" Tony shouted. "Friday, suit me up!" 

"DAD WAIT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has three stories to finish. 
> 
> Also me: Lemme post this baby real quick.


End file.
